Sound Of Bells -english-
by LawL24
Summary: Ellie has only been able to count on her brother during whole of her life. The move to the small town of Forks, however, has important changes in store for her, which could upset everything she thought she knew.
1. Chapter 1

Here we are with a new twilight fanfiction. If you're wondering why I'm starting a new one if I'm not even finished with the other yet, it's because I had a shooting idea and had to put it down before it burned out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twiight, I only own my oc.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The sound of the alarm clock dragged me out of the embrace of Morpheus making me find myself in a state of annoying sleep awake. I stretched out my arm and cheered her out with a stroke of the hand, curling up under the blankets again. At that moment the bed was the only place I wanted to be, but a few seconds later a voice from downstairs disturbed me again. -Ellie! Get up, you have to go to school! You don't want to be late for your first day! - I puffed up the covers above my head. Then I tossed the blanket to one side and got up. The bracelet with the bell I was wearing on my left wrist tinkled when I raised my arms over my head to stretch myself. With my bare feet, I went down to the kitchen to have breakfast. There I found my brother Scott, who was making an omelette in front of the stove. As soon as he heard me enter the room he turned around and smiled at me -Hey. Good morning, how did you sleep in your new room? - I nodded going to sit at the table, then I yawned "Very good and you?"; he returned to look at the pan, from which he took the omelet to put it on a plate - Good, strangely enough,I usually find it hard to get used to new places . . . -. We had just moved from the outskirts of London, where we had always lived because Scott had found a more paying job in Seattle. A big change, I have to admit. Luckily we found this house for sale in a small town not far from the city. At first, I was a little scared of his environment. It was surrounded by the thickest forest I had ever seen, but I wasn't the kind of person who would stop apparently, so immediately after we got settled in the house we decided to go and explore the surroundings. I found out that the woods were actually a fantastic place. You could have indulged in the most unspoilt nature, something that I had never been able to do in London.

The most varied trees, the brightest colours accompanied by softer ones, the rays of the sun that hit the leaves creating a very welcoming atmosphere. No need to say I've already fallen in love with that place. I never really liked the city air. With all that noise, he made life very chaotic. Despite this London was and always would have been the city I loved most in the world.

My brother brought me back to reality when he put the teapot on the table in front of me. I stood up and opened the cupboard to get the essences box. Every day I used to get my tea differently, depending on the weather and my mood. That morning I felt like I was in the mood for lemon tea, so I took the sachet and sat back down in my place. After I made breakfast, I started to eat. Meanwhile, Scott was getting ready to go to the office. He had a degree in economics and finance and worked at a bank in Seattle. He had always been very talented and had always been committed to granting me an education that would allow me to have a future. Fortunately, intellectual skills were a family trait, in fact I was able to follow the lessons and maintain a high average in all subjects. The thing that intrigued me the most were the languages, they would allow me to travel all over the world and to speak with all those I met. It was very ironic. I wanted to be able to talk to everyone when I really couldn't talk at all. I was mute from birth. It wasn't due to any hereditary disease, I was simply born without vocal cords. They didn't think it was possible and apparently I'd disproved every common belief. I communicated through sign language or simply with my lips, even though I rarely met someone who could read my lips. I had never been worried about school, my good grades allowed me to get good grades even with just the written tests.

I had also had the opportunity in London to have a professor who could speak sign language evaluating my oral tests. I was going to be in my junior year at Forks High School now, the country's high school. My brother had informed the school of my condition and they assured him that there would be no problems. So I was ready to start class. As soon as I had finished eating I washed the cup in which I had drunk the tea and climbed the stairs to prepare myself. I decided on a casual style, took a pair of black jeans and a sweater from my brother's Beatles. It was normal for me to borrow clothes from her closet. His sweatshirts were warm and comfortable, I felt very comfortable. I put my shoes on and wrapped a scarf around my neck and took my coat. I went up the stairs -I'll take you to school today, but from tomorrow I have to get to work very early. If you want, I can inform about the bus. . . - I shake my head "If the road is not so much I can ride a bike"; he looked at me -You are sure? - I decided I didn't want him to worry about that, too. We already had the house and the school to think about and then a ride in the open air could only do me good. In five minutes we arrived in the school parking lot - Good luck! And send me a message if you need something okay? - I nodded closing the door and watching the old Chevrolet get away on the road. I turned to look at the building that was parked in front of me. It wasn't very big, grey and had a poorly groomed appearance. After a big sigh, I approached the main entrance. There weren't many guys around, so I looked at the watch and I knew why. Classes were about to begin. I rushed into the hallway and went to the info desk. I knocked on the counter and a woman appeared from behind the wall - Hello, dear, you must be the new student. I'll give you your timetable now, so you can go to class.-I waited a few minutes and he gave me a piece of paper with my class schedule and a map of the school to orient me. I thanked her by leaning my head slightly and walked down the rails. The first lesson was French; fortunately the classroom was not far away. I came to the door and took a deep breath and knocked. A female voice answered to enter, so I opened the door and entered -Bonjour, tu es la nouvelle élève? - I nodded, I had already studied French in my previous school, so I had no problems in understanding her question. -Stop the door and see, I'll present you to the class. - She smiled at me kindly. I closed the door as requested and approached. After introducing me, she asked me to take a seat next to a girl who was sitting alone at the desk. She took the backpack out of the chair so I could sit down. She didn't speak to me, even though I could see her looking at me with the tail of her eye as I took notes on the lesson. When the bell rang, I put it back in my bag and got up. When I passed in front of the teacher she said - Can you stop for a second? You already did French in your old school? - I nodded and she nodded -You studied literature? - I nodded again. She asked me to bring her a list of everything we had dealt with, I nodded and bent my head slightly as a sign of greeting before leaving the room to reach the next classroom. The next hour passed quickly and soon I found myself in the trigonometry room. It was one of the subjects where I gave the best of myself. The scientific subjects were the ones where I was most skilled so I was looking forward to taking part in the lessons. It was one of the things that made me stand out from the other kids. I opened the door and entered, after the umpteenth presentation I sat next to a blackberry girl. She had short hair and light skin. She turned to me and smiled at me. I smiled in response and sat down. -Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. - She offered me a hand that I shook "Ellie"; with my lips; her hand was very cold, it felt like marble, but I didn't give it weight. I used to have warm hands, so it was normal for me to meet people with the lower temperature. When the lesson began, I concentrated on the calculations and did not pay attention to them but continued to perceive their gaze. When the professor called a boy to the blackboard he gave us the opportunity to meet each other, in fact as soon as she had the chance Alice passed me a message written on a piece of paper torn from the notebook.

"Where did you live before you moved here?"; He had a graceful and neat handwriting; I took a pen and wrote, "I was born and have always lived in London,"; I told him again. She read it, then looked at me with a smile and resumed to write "It's a beautiful city, I've been there a couple of times and I fell in love with it"; I nodded "I think it's the most beautiful city in the world, but I'm biased. . . " she laughed trying to hide it behind a hand. I took another piece of paper and wrote "Have you always lived here?"; she shook her head "No, I moved here two years ago. Before, my family and I used to live in Alaska"; I looked at her in amazement "Really? It's one of the places I've always wanted to go. . . Is living there really as beautiful as I imagine it?"; she nodded "Absolutely!"; we laughed together. We spent the rest of the hour texting and laughing together. When the bell rang, we got up and headed for the door - we see each other around. . . - I waved goodbye to her with my hand as she moved away along the corridor, blurring into the crowd. I turned and smiled again and went to my locker. I was assigned the number 56. It was on the ground floor. As soon as the stairs came down someone joined me in the hallway - Hi, you're the new girl, I'm Eric. I work for the school paper Can I give you an interview? -I looked at him, then I smiled and shaken my head a little. I pulled a notebook out of my bag and wrote, "I'm not the type to interview. . . I'm not very interesting,"; I showed him and he frowned on his eyebrows - You don't have a voice? - He asked me and I wrote "I'm actually a mute. " He pulled back in a jerky fashion - Oh, my God, I... I didn't know. - I shook my head with a smile "Don't worry about it. . . ". Anyway, I don't think we should do that interview, now I'm sorry, but I have to take the books for the next lesson";, he nodded -O..Of course, bye then. For a school paper writer, he wasn't very well informed about the new scoop. When I got to the locker, I looked at the paper that had been given to me in the secretariat to read the code and opened it. I took the books and then closed it and walked to the English classroom.

I couldn't wait for that day to be over. The first day at a new school it turned out to be exhausting, especially when no one could understand what I was saying. I sighed and entered the courtroom. In that case, I didn't even give the professor time to stop at the desk and go for a vacancy. The whole class watched me move through the desks. I stopped by a desk, there was a vacancy next to a boy with a light complexion and reddish and uneven hair. I saw him closing his eyes and frowning on his eyebrows; I wondered if he wasn't feeling well, maybe I could accompany him to the infirmary. I had to get his attention. I stretched out my hand and could clearly hear all the other guys in the room holding their breath. At that moment I wondered what was wrong with them, he was just a kid. It couldn't have been that bad. I tapped on his shoulder with one finger and he turned around The first thing that struck me were his eyes, the most beautiful color I had ever seen; but the thing that surprised me was that they were almost identical to those of the girl I had met in the trigonometry class, Alice Cullen. I pointed to the chair and said, "Is this place occupied?"; he never stopped looking me in the eye, it seemed that he was looking into my soul. I did not look away and bowed an eyebrow - No- I put the bag on the ground and sat slowly again under the constant inquisitive gaze of my classmates. They were irritating me. I took a piece of paper and wrote in large "Want a autograph?"; I showed it to everyone and immediately everyone went back to doing their own business, or at least pretended to do so. The guy next to me snickered at what I had just done and stretched out his hand - Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. - I turned around and looked at him smiling. I shaken his hand firmly and noticed that he too, like Alice, had a low temperature, it must be a family characteristic. "Ellie"; he nodded -pleased to meet you. - he said before leaving the grip and looking forward. I imagined that what I had just done had sparked his sympathy for me. I had never been the type of person to be embarrassed or made uncomfortable by those who looked at me from afar and judged me for what I was and what I was doing. I was tired of being subjected to people's curious glances. I had come to the conclusion that I should have gone along with them and made focaccia bread. I took out the notebook and the book ready to follow the lesson. Edward still looked like he was having fun, so I was glad. I was happy to see no more of his corrupt expression but a wonderful smile; I found myself thinking that he was even more beautiful when his lips were stretched in this way and his features were relaxed During the whole lesson I couldn't help but take a look in his direction, I was very distracted by his presence, perhaps because I could feel his scent from that distance and I was intoxicated by the senses. In the meantime, I was trying to take notes of the lesson, even though I had already dealt with this subject at my previous school so as not to make it totally clear that I could not take my eyes off him. When I resigned to the idea that I would not be able to hide it for a long time I decided to write a note "Are you Alice's brother?"; he read and replied "Yes, you've already met her?"; I nodded "We have the trigonometry lesson together"; a cheek muscle that turned towards me contracted showing an expression that I could not define "Do you like math?"; then he asked me, and I had the distinct feeling that he wanted to change the subject. I quickly understood and took his bait, "Yes, very much. I've always found it very interesting, and then I'm good with numbers,"; he smiled. "I really like science, but I'm also very interested in literature,"; I read and looked at it. He was also looking at me; I put his cheek on the palm of my hand and stared at him. "I also like to read and analyze the classics to try to understand what kind of thought the author had,"; he tilted his head to the side and gave me a look, "Are you interested in psychology?"; I annotated, "The brain is the only part of our body that we can't understand simply by cutting it and analyzing it structurally. Everything that involves a more careful and perceptive analysis makes me very curious. It would be great to understand people just by watching them move or listening to them talk,"; he came back to look at me after reading my answer "Who is your favorite author?"; he asked me then and I, after thinking about it for a few moments "I don't think I can give a dry answer to this question. I like so many different literary genres that it would be difficult to find an author for each one. And then every different writer, in their texts are hidden between the lines real feelings and real life events, so it is difficult to judge them,"; he nodded "It's exactly what I answer when I ask this question"; reside under the moustache and he did the same. We stared at each other for the last five minutes of class. But it was not an annoying silence, we were studying trying to understand and analyze each other's answers and expressions. The bell rang and we prepared to go out - See you. - He told me before leaving the room with the backpack on his shoulder. Smiling between me and myself on my way to the cafeteria for lunch.

As soon as I entered the cafeteria I looked around to see how big the room was and how the tables were set up to find a place to sit. I wandered around the room with my eyes and immediately distinguished the categories of the school. As in American films, there was a table for sportsmen and women, a table for the popular, a table for the nerds and a table for the losers. Then, at a more reserved table, there were the Cullens. Together with Alice and Edward I could see three other people, two boys and a girl. The two boys were very different from each other, one taller and placed with wide shoulders and muscular arms, the other less muscular but still very impressive, perhaps because of its height, or perhaps for the expression guardinga that had painted in the face. The girl was the most beautiful I had ever seen, tall and slender with long blonde hair. The five had very different traits, the only things that accumulated them were their pale complexion and eyes. All in the same golden hue. To bring me back to reality was a boy who stood in front of me -Hey, hi. I'm Mike, Mike Newton. Would you like to come sit with us? he pointed at a table, around which I saw Eric and the girl next to whom I had sat during the French class. He gave me an indignant look, as if it was my fault that that boy had made me that proposal. I looked back at Mike and shaken my boss "No, thank you"; before I mentioned a smile and walked away to an empty table. I sat down and took nothing. I saw that boy shaking his head and going to the table with his hands in his pocket, trying not to give importance to the rejection just received. I looked around, everyone was looking at me again. I frowned on my eyebrows and posed my arms as if to say "So what?";, at which point everyone went back to their meal. I placed my chin on my hand looking around and noticed that the Cullen table was close to the one I had chosen. Alice waved goodbye to me with her hand and I returned the greeting. Edward smiled at me and I winked at him. Then I turned again to pick up the phone vibrating in the back pocket of my jeans. It was Scott asking me how the first day was going, "Pretty good. Everyone is staring at me, but on the other hand I met two interesting people,"; I replied and he immediately afterwards, "Really? And are they? "Guys?"; I looked up at that question, "I'm a girl and a boy, I'm brothers. Alice is my classmate in trigonometry while Edward in English, they're nice"; after sending the message I ventured another look at their table and found them talking in a low voice while playing with the food they had in the tray. They didn't seem intent on eating, I wondered why they had taken all that food if they weren't going to eat it. A real waste, even if I could understand why they decided to fast just to look at what they had taken It wasn't very inviting, actually. I got up and went to the bar to get an apple, then I sat back before biting into it. It was green, just the way I liked it. I started thinking about a song that I had heard the day before and that was still buzzing in my head. I had this problem all my life, once I heard a song I couldn't get it out of my head until I heard another one. Fortunately, it was a song I loved, of course, the Beatles. I had a passion for music from the 60s. In my mind I'd repeat every single verse and once the song was over I'd start over. As I kept eating the apple, I let my eyes wander over all the tables. I wanted to analyze, as far as I could, the people around me. It had always been a passion to observe behavior and hypothesize its causes. It was fun and every time I was surprised how much my imagination was able to create different environments and situations depending on how they moved or ate. Even just looking at someone eating, one could deduce a lot about their life and habits. I started looking at Eric and Mike's table. I looked at the girl from French class. She had curly hair and wasn't as tall as I was. Every two or three minutes her gaze moved from the plate to the boy sitting in front of her, the same one who had asked me to sit with them. He probably had a crush on him and apparently it wasn't reciprocated. Mike did not return his looks, on the contrary he made his eyes wander over every girl in the room, squaring them and throwing them smiles that someone would have called "bewitching";. Sometimes I wondered how it was possible for me to look at the world from another perspective; perhaps because I could not speak I had always had to pay attention to what was around me; I had learned to read my lips when I was a child and I could consider myself quite good at capturing body language. Silence had given me the opportunity to study others in greater depth; I had to admit that I had also searched the Internet and books on philosophy and psychology by ancient and contemporary authors. From what I could perceive from his way of moving and behaving, for example how he was sitting (with his arm resting on the back of the chair next to him, his legs slightly apart, playboy attitude) I could deduce that he was trying in every way to draw attention to himself. The fact that he was a sportsman, and you could tell by the musculature not incredibly developed but visible under the t-shirt, helped him in this. Teenagers felt a great attraction for young people who did sports and who felt confident among people. Perhaps he was an only child and had grown up receiving all the attention of his parents and was not used to sharing the light of the spotlight with others. Then I thought having people like the Cullens in the same school had to be very annoying,. The Cullen family had moved to Forks only two years before, I could only imagine what a shock it had been for him when he had seen them walking through the corridors with all the looks of the students (especially the girls) who previously had only eyes for him, the beauty of the situation. Every now and then I could see him taking a look in their direction as if to want to incinerate them. She absolutely wanted to regain the interest of the students. How could I have done that I couldn't have said, perhaps by making him talk about himself in some way. That's when I saw him get up and head to my table. In my head I prayed that it was only my impression and that in reality he only wanted to throw something in the trash a few feet behind me, even if there was one closer to his table. My hopes faded when he stopped by my table moving a chair and sitting as if nothing were wrong. Everyone turned to look at him, curious about what he wanted to do. I looked down at my bag, pretending to look for something in a pocket and hoping it would go away.

But of course it wasn't.

His voice cleared up and I couldn't help but look at him and smile a little.

-I and the others decided to go for a ride downtown tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come with us. I could pick you up with my car and then bring you home. . . - I sent down the saliva thinking, I started to sweat cold. I could hear all the looks on me. The curious ones of most of the students and the amused ones of the Cullens probably understood that I didn't feel comfortable in such a situation. I took a deep breath and raised my hands with a pulled smile. I had to think fast. Something, anything as long as he was given the will to go out with me (even if in a group). Then the idea. I started speaking in sign language. Very quickly.. The biggest smile I could get printed on my face. I was randomly putting words into my speech to make it sound very enthusiastic about that idea. He looked at me lost, looking at me from one side and from the other as if he was looking for help. I was really hoping this would make him move back a little bit. Luckily in that case my wishes were fulfilled -hm. . . thinking back maybe you'll want to settle in the city first, you know. . . it'll be for the next time. Yeah. So I'm going. . . - in the meantime he'd got up and I'd stopped gesticulating random words. As soon as he turned, I tried to hide a sigh of relief before taking a look at Alice, whom I could also hear snickering from my table. She gave me a funny look and I made a grimace as if to say "I risked big"; she put a hand in front of her mouth trying to hide the fun, failing miserably. Then I got up and went to the door to go out and bite my lips so as not to smile. As soon as I got out, I had to turn the corner and bend in half for laughter. I could only cry when I thought back on the face Mike had made. After a few minutes, I could see Alice and the rest of her family popping up around the corner. When Alice saw me she took my hand and smiled and said -It was the most beautiful scene I've ever seen in my life - she snickered and I dried my cheek from a tear that came down from the many laughter. "Did you see his face? It was epic. . . " she nodded. Then he turned around and said, "I'll introduce you to the rest of my brothers. He is Emmett- the tallest and most muscular -Rosalie. . . - The blonde girl -. . and Jasper. . - shaken his hand as a sign of greeting and bent his head slightly. -It's been a long time since I saw such a funny scene. . . - Edward then said passing a hand in his hair. I watched as the copper locks slipped between his fingers and fell on his forehead in a confusing way. I shaken my head a little to get back to reality. I could see others smiling as well as rethinking what had just happened. -You seemed really desperate looking for a good excuse to convince him to retract his proposal . . . - Emmett said putting an arm around Rosalie's shoulders. I looked carefully at their attitude towards each other. "I didn't know what to do, really. . . I could never bear to spend time with someone so intrusive. . . " I moved my lips very slowly fearing that they wouldn't understand me. But I had to think again when the blonde said -We can understand you even if you speak normally - she had a beautiful voice but a scornful tone. I pretended not to notice it and looked up into the sky. At least someone I don't have to talk to in slow motion. . . " they smiled and I smiled at them. -What lesson do you have now? - I pulled out my schedule and said "History"; Alice then -Jasper and I have the same lesson. I nodded, then I said, "But I have to get the book out of the locker. See you in five minutes?"; She shook the hand of the boy who was looking at me with curiosity. He kept his back straight and his posture impeccable, vaguely reminded me of a soldier I had seen in an image on an old book. . I immediately imagined him in a uniform. That's when I decided I'd draw it when I got home. The drawing was another thing I liked to do.

Now that I was thinking about it, I had many passions. . . I certainly knew how not to get bored. After all, in the place where I had lived all my childhood I had a lot of time to spend alone, so I had found different ways to occupy my mind.

We went to class, during which I found myself very interested in the subject matter. I took notes quickly, writing notes on the sides of the pages and highlighting some events with diagrams and sketches. I tried not to lose a single word of the explanation, adding something here and fixing something else there. That's how the time went by. Once the bell rang, the last one of the day, I put everything back in my bag and I got ready to go out. I would have gone home on foot, the road wasn't much after all, and it wasn't so cold, even if it threatened rain. I met the Cullens at the door - I saw you very interested in the lesson. Do you like history? - I nodded with a smile "Sometimes I wish I could go back in time, you know to better understand what I study. It would be great to be able to see for yourself what was going on. Looking through the eyes of contemporaries. . . " Jasper mentioned a smile and I couldn't help but return. I felt very proud of myself; I'd seen that boy with a neutral or corrupt expression all the time and being able to snatch a smile from him seemed like a great achievement. I said goodbye and walked home.

As I had promised myself once I got home, after finishing my homework, I sat down at the kitchen table with my notebook in front and a pencil. I began to draw traits that slowly took shape until the figure of a man in uniform is distinguished. His face had Jasper's features.. It took me just over an hour to complete the drawing and I decided not to leave it in black and white, so I took the color box and finished my work. It turned out to be a good result, it was practically the same as I had imagined at school. I lifted up my notepad in front of my face holding my arms outstretched and tilted my head as I watched. Then, satisfied smiles and I put everything back on the table. I put the pencils and colors back in place and left the notebook on my desk. I raised my arms above my head and pressed myself. So I decided to lie down on the bed with my headphones on my ears. I turned on the CD player with a mix of songs inside that I had prepared to listen to in my spare time. I closed my eyes for a moment and gave a sigh of relief as I felt my back relaxing on the mattress. As I continued to listen to the music I began to hum in my head the verses of the songs I was listening to moving my head in time.

I got stuck.

For a moment I had felt a strange sensation, I opened my eyes and looked around with an arched eyebrow; then I raised my shoulders and went back to listening to the music with my eyes closed. So it was that I spent the next two hours, until my brother back from work shook me to tell me that we should prepare dinner. We used to make dinner together. It was a time when we would tell each other what had happened to us during the day. It's been a habit we've had since we lived together. We always had to make arrangements for meals. Having never had anyone to teach us, we relied on online cookbooks and recipes with results that were not always very satisfactory.

I have to say that my brother had revealed that he had a talent for first courses, while I was usually in charge of sweets. We shared homework. We would go shopping together, as soon as possible (and necessary), I would take care of the cleaning in the house while we would take care of the laundry in alternate shifts. We had arrived at a balance that was good for both of us. Dinner passed beautifully, after which he sat on the couch to watch television, while I walked into the room (after saying good night to him) to put me to bed and listen to some more music before sleeping.

It took me a while that night to fall asleep. I didn't know why, I just had a strange feeling that didn't allow me to relax completely. I didn't leave myself to sleep exhausted until about 2:00.


	2. Chapter 2

In the following weeks nothing special happened. I took part in classes, met and chatted with the Cullen on certain occasions. I laughed and joked with Alice and Edward. I had even begun to have a peaceful relationship with Rosalie who no longer addressed me in the same irritated and grumpy tone as before.

Knowing them better they told me that they had all been adopted by Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife and that both Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper had found their soul mate in their foster brothers. In fact, even though they were all adopted by the same couple, they were official couples. I was told that many in school and in the town in general could not accept the fact that two brothers (though not of blood) could be together in that sense. I sincerely did not see anything upsetting in it. After all, love is not commanded.

Only a month after my first day of school came another girl. She came from Phoenix and was the daughter of the chief of police of Forks, Isabella Swan.

The first time I saw her was in the school parking lot. I was standing next to my bicycle, with which I got used to walking the road between home and school, I was putting it in the rack outside the school when I heard a strange noise coming from the road. I'd looked up and I'd seen an orange pickup truck I'd never seen before. A girl came out of it. Her hair was down, it was dark and reached her half-back; she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a wide dark sweater. Her eyes roamed the parking lot with curiosity. She put her backpack on and walked to the front door, from the way she walked and from the way she held her head and her eyes down I could speculate that it was someone with self-esteem issues and who didn't feel comfortable when in the center of attention. She had an insecure footstep and seemed to be tripping at any moment, she must have been a little clumsy. When she passed me, she turned her eyes to me and I could see their colour. A warm chocolate brown. I smiled a little, I knew how she must feel at that moment.

Lost in the throes.

Insecure.

I could hardly blame her. New school, new companions, new habits. She answered unsafe before making her entrance into the school. I followed her into the hallway, keeping an eye on her as I walked to my locker to pick up the books for the first lesson of the day. Physics. I reached the classroom. It was one of the lessons I didn't share with any Cullen. We would have had a written test that day, but I wasn't worried at all. In scientific subjects I had never needed to study at length; once I understood the process I had no problem solving any kind of exercise.

As soon as I entered the class I could see the contrite faces of other students. Physics was not one of the subjects preferred by high school students. Smiles under the moustache. Now it would have helped him to have some kind of relationship with me instead of avoiding me like the plague just for being mute.. The greenish colour of their faces was seen from afar. As usual my imagination began to work imagining them of a color similar to that of pickled cucumbers. Between me and me and I took my place. The hour passed quickly, I finished my test ten minutes before the end of the hour and in the remaining time I stopped to look out the window. It was rainy air, just for a change. But the rain and the humidity didn't bother me. I came from London, I was used to that kind of weather and then the heat bothered me. It was always like this, one of the reasons I didn't like going to the beach. When the professor saw me so distracted he asked Richardson, did you finish the test? - I just nodded and asked him to. - I got up and collected all my things before leaning slightly and leaving the room. As soon as I was in the hallway, I took a huge breath and, putting my bag on my shoulder, I slowly chained myself to my locker. While walking I was thinking about the new girl, who knows what class she had and who knows if she had enjoyed it. I was sure to meet her when the bell rang ten minutes later. Maybe I could ask her how she was doing.

After taking the books for the next hour, French, I decided that I would wait for the bell to sound sitting on the stairs. Well, I had to go somewhere and it was too cold to go outside. I sat on the last step and pulled out the notebook; I always carried it with me, in case someone didn't understand what I was saying. I turned the pages until I found Jasper's drawing, smiles between me, it was really good. In that moment I wondered what he would think if I showed it to him. I turned the page and started drawing again. At first they were just random lines, then my loose bridle hand began to mention the profile of something. It was an animal or something. I didn't even know what I was drawing and changed my mind every five seconds. Finally I took my hand off the paper and noticed that it was a dragon, it was resting on all four legs. The curvy tail behind him and the jaws wide open. Every day that passed I was more amazed than myself, I had an incredible imagination. I shook my head and drew again, this time in detail. The scales of his skin, the shadows on the ground and under his wings folded along his hips. Lost in my thoughts I had not noticed the steps behind me -Nice drawing. - I turned around and found Jasper on the step above the one I was sitting on. I smiled, "Thank you, how come you're not in class?" He waved a hand and only then I noticed some papers -They send me around to run errands because I'm too good. - joked and I smiled pretending to upset "But how are we modest, Mr Hale" he smiled back and sat next to me -And you? Why are you here? - I shook my head back to drawing."I finished the physics test early and the professor preferred to let me out... maybe he was afraid that I would suggest the answers to others..." Jasper bent over me, his golden eyes gazing at the lines drawn in pencil. -Are you very good at drawing, have you ever thought of taking on an artistic personality? - I shook my head "I do it only as a hobby."

At that moment I remembered the drawing I had made of him. "I want to show you something, but you have to promise not to laugh." He nodde -All right, I promise. - I turned the page and showed him the drawing. He remained silent and I had the impression that he had stiffened. I looked at him and, noticing his stoicism, I hurried to push away the notebook, "You don't like it, do you? I'm sorry, it was an image that came to mind the other day... I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything.. I can throw it away if you don't like it." He interrupted me by raising his hand and putting it on mine while I was trying to hide the paper. -Wait.. - he pulled the notebook to himself to look at the drawing more closely. -It's very nice, just, I did not expect such a thing... - I saw his eyes running along every line and dwelling on every shade of color. -I really like him. Why did you think to draw me like this and most of all to portray me? - you shook your head "I don't know... It's something that came to mind when Alice introduced us... Maybe it was your way of walking or your posture... It reminded me of a soldier.. and not just any. From your posture I imagined you as a general." I pointed out the ranks on the uniform. He smiled and I felt more relaxed by his reaction -Well, thank you.. I think. - "It's a good thing... at least I meant it as a good thing..." He didn't take his eyes off the drawing, in fact I wasn't sure he understood me. I touched his shoulder with my hand to get his attention. " Would you like to keep it? I can make another..." he shook his head -Yes, that is if for you it is not a problem. I want to hang it somewhere...- my eyes wide open "Oh... Wow... I don't think it's good enough to hang it..." shook the head again -Of course it is. I could make it bigger. - he said without looking at me. Shook your shoulders with a smile "As you wish..."At that moment the bell rang and the doors of the classrooms opened. I gently took the paper out of the notebook and gave it to him "Here." He took it smiling and said -Thank you. Now I'd better go. They will be waiting for these. - He raised his hand with the papers to be delivered and I announced greeting him with my hand and collecting my books from the ground. As I made my way through the crowd, I finally reached my classroom, came in and sat in my usual seat. Pretty soon, Jessica, the curly girl on the first day, would be here, and I'd have to take another hour of bad looks. I sighed and prepared for class.

Fortunately the hour passed quickly and soon I found myself in the gym. I'd never been very athletic but I'd never had any problems in gymnastics, especially if it was playing volleyball. I changed in the locker room before joining my classmates in the gym. I shared that lesson with Edward, who at the time seemed not to feel too well. I approached him slowly, I didn't want to scare him (although it seemed unlikely) and I stood by his side. I touched his hand with mine and he looked at me and said, "Are you all right?" I could see that he clenched his teeth, as if to refrain from saying or doing anything, then nodded and looked away. I left him in peace, apparently he didn't want to talk at that moment. We started running and I easily kept his pace. At least the afternoons at the gym were paying off. After a few laps in the field the professor divided the boys from the girls and told us to settle in the two halves of the gym. We girls would play volleyball, while the boys would play soccer.

Thank God for that accommodation. It seemed that my presence bothered Edward and maybe it was better that they had taken me away from him. Maybe it would have been better. In thinking that, I took a look across the gym and found him looking at me. She smiled at me like she read my thoughts and tried to calm me down. As strange as that situation was, I found myself relieved by his gesture. It wouldn't have been bad if he could read minds. I blushed at the thought of it. Then I shook my head and repeated to me that it was not possible for him to read minds. The game began and this was enough to distract me from my thoughts. The hour passed so, between a passage and a dunk and fortunately I never returned to my thoughts again. As I walked out of the locker room, after taking a shower and changing, I couldn't help but think about what I had read in a book a few months earlier. The writer, a scholar of the human mind, was convinced that we could do things that we could not even imagine. Telepathy was one of them. I looked around to check that Edward wasn't around before I kept thinking about it. If he had been close to me and had really been able to read my thoughts he would have discovered me immediately and I could never have verified my hypotheses. I also had to consider the possibility that this ability had a wider field of action than a room. Maybe he could read the mind of everyone in the school. In that moment I forced myself to stop thinking about this and I started singing in my head a song by the Beatles, before shaking my head and laughing at myself for those thoughts. " I'm really going crazy..."

-Hey, hi...- listening to his voice I turned suddenly with my eyes wide open "Hi..." mimai and he -I scared you? Sorry, I did not want. I saw you standing in the middle of the hall. - I shook my head trying to get back to reality "It's nothing, I was thinking of one thing..." I answered by trying to keep singing in my mind. Man, it was turning out to be a lot harder than I thought it would be. His face got confused. When I looked at him, I noticed something I hadn't noticed before.

His eyes were black.

How was that possible? Maybe he was wearing contact lenses? Or maybe this was their natural color and had worn contact lenses until then? Maybe that could explain why they all had the same color as their eyes without being related... but it seemed rather unlikely. And then I would have noticed the weirdness in his eyes if he had worn such clear contact lenses on such dark eyes. No, it couldn't be. There had to be some other reason. At that moment I realized that I never stopped staring at it. So he picked me up and smiled, "What do you have now?" I asked, trying to distract him from my rudeness -algebra... you? - I thought about it. I had memorized my schedule but I had a problem remembering what day I was on. "mhh... I should be having an affair with Alice and Jasper..." he nodded -Let's go in the same direction, if you want I'll accompany you. - He tilted his head to one side and I thought that position made him look cute.I blinked two or three times before nodding and turning to walk back to my locker. " Before I met Jasper on the stairs... I showed him a picture I'd made of him." he looked at me intrigued but I had a strong feeling that he already knew what I was talking about. Maybe his brother had told him? What if it was because he didn't tell me? -What kind of drawing was it? - as if I didn't say "I made that drawing a month ago, when I first met him... It's nothing much, just my first impression of him." I didn't go out of my way to describe the drawing. I wanted to see if he'd ask me anything else about it. But he was content with my answer, which made me suspect he didn't need to ask any more questions. But maybe I was reading too much into things. Maybe he didn't want to be intrusive. Yes, he probably was. I had to stop suspecting everyone. This was one of the reasons why I didn't have many friends. I liked to tell half truths and test people for pure fun. Just to see what kind of reaction they would have. And to get an idea of their character. Surely there was a psychological explanation for my need to analyze those around me. Maybe being raised in an orphanage was an important factor in my behavior. I should have seen a therapist, it would have been interesting to get tested, but at the same time I was afraid to discover things about myself that I wanted to keep hidden from my conscious self.

All the way from the gym to my locker, I was silent, lost in my thoughts, and Edward stood by my side, walking slowly to keep up with me. After all, I was much shorter than him (I barely reached his shoulder) and I had a shorter step. I looked out of my eye and found him with a slight smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow and asked myself what had happened. He went from frowning and not even wanting to talk to me to having a dumb expression on his face. I sighed, I could never understand it. I shook my head resigned.

Immediately after we took the books, we headed to our classrooms, which I discovered was next to each other. -Good luck with history... I think my sister is piaificando to ask you to go shopping with her somewhere...- she said right in front of the door, I tilted my head on one side and answered "Really? That would be nice... but I'm not really a fan of shopping... unless it's books, then I get fierce." He laughed shaking his head -See you later.. - I nodded and greeted him with my hand as I entered the classroom. It took just over two seconds to find Alice and Jasper. They were sitting at a table in the back of the classroom, next to them an empty bench. I reached them and sat down. "Hi" I mimed with an embarrassed smile. I couldn't help but think about what had happened before. He answered by raising a corner of his mouth in a hint of a smile, but that would be all I would get from him in public. I don't know why but that guy had a problem with people. Maybe some shade of agoraphobia. Afraid of crowded places. As soon as he was in the vicinity of more than four people not belonging to his family he became nervous and taciturn. Luckily he had almost every class with his girlfriend, so he had nothing to worry about. Alice gave me an incredible feeling of warmth, even though her skin was constantly cold as ice. She had the ability to make you smile even in the darkest moments. I always imagined her as a source of warmth. A star in the darkness. I had to draw it. I made a mental note.

-Hello, how is it going? The physics test? - smiling shrugs "Well... You the one in biology?" his answer was similar to mine. She too, like her brothers, was unbelievably good at school. Whatever the subject in question. This was another factor that made me doubt their normality. It's been days since I've done anything but speculate what they might be. Skin always cold, they never ate (in fact I had discovered watching them in the cafeteria that every day they took so many things to eat to fill their trays, without ever eating anything. It was as if they wanted to make it known. Or that they could afford everything even if they did not wanted, but I didn't think this was the case. Or that they were normal guys with growing teenage appetite. In any case everything they took went to end up in the basket intact), they were very good at any activity (whether it was physical or study), they never seemed to sweat during PE. And now I could add one more thing to my list. The color of their eyes changed. Although I hadn't figured it out yet. But I would have found out sooner or later. Bringing me back to reality was Alice-Hey, Ellie... I was thinking, would you like to take me and Rose shopping this Saturday? - I raised an eyebrow thinking about what Edward had said to me a few moments before, then I nodded "For me there are no problems. Just tell me what time and where." then -We can pick you up at home, go to the mall, and then we'll drive you back. - I shrugged "All right... thank you" as usual. She knew I couldn't drive and my brother was gonna work, so she spared me the need to ask her for a ride. She shook her head -But it seems, for so little and then... the friends who need it if not for this? - what she said left me speechless. Were we friends? I never had many before. Well, almost none... OK I think I can claim to be the only 17-year-old who never had a friend. I looked at her with my eyes wide open, then I lowered them with a smile, coming back to think of Alice in the form of a shining sun in the dark. The lesson began shortly afterwards. I could hardly concentrate on the explanation. I was too busy thinking about what I would do that Saturday. I was only three days away. I was somehow excited and nervous. I wasn't used to this kind of thing. What if I didn't turn out to be good company? I cast out every bad thought when I turned around and saw the genuine smile on Alice's lips. A wave of calm invaded me and all my fears of getting away from my mind. It would have been all right.

In a heartbeat, the hour ended and we found ourselves in the hallway, walking towards the cafeteria. As soon as I entered I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett were already sitting at the table, we approached and Alice and Jasper took place next to them. I was already walking away to sit at my usual table when something unexpected happened. Rosalie Hale made a gesture and invited me to sit at their table. A great joy was unleashed within me. In some ways, winning Rosalie was an unimaginable achievement. I thought I was about to cry for joy.

Okay, maybe I was getting a little too emotional.

I got closer and, when I reached their table, Emmett smiled -Hey, Ellie. - I nodded slowly to give them a chance to change their mind. When it didn't happen, I put my bag on the floor and smiled. I felt completely at ease with them. I had no idea why. I didn't even mind the looks of my companions. I almost didn't notice. Jasper winked at me and I blushed. -Do you want anything? I'm not very hungry.. - Alice told me moving her tray towards me. I looked at what he had on his plate before he took the apple and gave it a bite. -I noticed that he only eats fruit for lunch. Isn't that too little? - Emmett asked me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and an expression like to say You're not serious... They didn't eat anything and asked me if eating only fruit was not a little. I bit my tongue not to investigate why they didn't eat, then I mimic, "I'm not used to eating so much at lunch... I'm usually home alone for lunch, and when my brother's away, I don't cook, so it's become a habit." He nodded -What's your brother's name? - Rosalie asked me, "Scott, he's 26," I answered before he could ask me the next question. He looked at me for a moment before returning to play with food. A second later I saw Edward approaching the table and taking a seat -Hello. - he told everyone. I looked at him, he seemed to be back in the black mood. I preferred not to say anything about it. He smiled -Today you eat with us? - I nodded Well, I eat... he looked at me strange before taking him too to move the food with a fork without ever putting anything in his mouth. I kept eating my owngreen apple listening to the random Cullen conversations, sometimes intervening to tell my opinion. Edward was sitting on my left. He had his right hand on his leg and rhythmically squeezed his fingers like giving himself something to focus his ideas on. In a second of madness I stretched out my arm and took his hand in mine. He turned and looked at me with his eyes wide open. With my thumb I started to draw lines on the back of his hand and I thought Relax.. Gudarolo in the eyes I could read your understanding. He could read my mind. I know you can hear me decide to try everything. He stopped breathing, it was almost imperceptible; but I noticed it. I could almost see the wheels in his head spinning faster. You don't have to worry. It's okay. I won't tell anyone. I raised a corner of my mouth hoping that she would understand my joke. When I saw him smile I relaxed and looked down with a smile.

I felt his fingers intertwine with mine and tighten the grip. I continued to draw circles and imaginary figures on his cold skin and he seemed to relax. I immediately noticed the look that Jasper threw at us. He laid his eyes first on him and then on me. I felt something strange, but I didn't pay too much attention. I supported his gaze, then I saw him smiling and said the same. I continued to eat the apple slowly.

Then something happened. Edward turned slowly, never letting go of my hand. His eyes on a table. I turned too. She was staring at the new girl, Isabella Swan. She looked at him strangely. Incredibly attracted by his figure. He hung completely from his lips. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to eat. It was none of my business. I imagined that he would leave my hand, taken as he was to look at the newcomer, but he did not. Indeed, he held it a little more. It seemed as if he were clinging to it in search of salvation. As a man lost in the sea clung to a floating buoy in search of air. He turned with a confused expression. I looked at him Is something wrong? I thought, he looked at me and said quietly -I can't read into his mind.. - he had a tone so low that I realized I couldn't hear him. All his brothers turned to look at him. A few seconds later he left my hand before nodding his head towards the door. I nodded. We got up from the table, I threw the core into the basket with the remains (intact) of their lunches before leaving the room. We went to the garden behind the school, there were not many people. (And I believe it well, with the cold that only made crazy people would have lunch out) I shrugged my shoulders and approached Alice (always thinking of a lit torch) -What's going on Edward? - Rosalie asked as soon as we were out -I can't read her thoughts. -It was her answer; everyone looked at me and I smiled and shrugged -Don't worry about Ellie.. She had already understood. - I received looks of amazement and smiles of complicity. "Had it ever happened to you before?" I mimed so that everyone could see me and understand what I said -No, never, that's why it amazed me. - I carried my hand to the chin trying to find causes for what was happening. Meanwhile I could hear other people asking questions and try to give plausible explanations "Maybe it's his skill..?" mimai. Edward looked at me and everyone followed his gaze. I bit my cheek and said, "Maybe it's his skill... I mean... you can read thoughts... maybe she has the opposite ability? that of blocking them?" everyone stopped to think about what I had just said. -Could it be. I'll talk to Carlisle, maybe he can find an explanation.. - he put his hand in his hair and I could see signs of nervousness in him. He often closed his eyes and sighed, passed his hands in his hair, looked around as if he expected him to come out at any moment. I approached him and I took his hand Relax... It will be all right. He looked at me and smiled -I hope so. - he said. I had an idea, "What class do you have next?" He raised his eyebrows -Biology, why? - smiles "How about we go for a ride?" sometimes blinked without saying anything -How? Where do you want to go? - shook your head and shrug "Where do you want... I don't have anything to do for the next hour, you're good enough in biology to skip class. So?" he tried a few seconds before he said -Okay. Then he jumped in the car. - I smiled and turned to the others. I noticed that they were already looking at us with half smiles -Have fun! - Alice told us while driving Jasper into the school. I felt like I'd done something important.


End file.
